True love
by Serena-and-Darien-4ever
Summary: Darien and Andrew have finally gotten their lives back to normal after and incident that would tear apart anyones world. But that all changes when a blonde meatballheaded girl shows up on their couch
1. The Bank Robber

Hi, guys, this is my first fanfic in a while, hope you guys like, I'll try to post as often as I can, but I work most of the time. Hope you like, don't forget to review and tell me what you think, even if you don't like it. Oh, and I don't own Sailor Moon.

Darien and Andrew walked into their apartment, laughing with their friends. They expected it to be a normal day, just like any other day. They had finally gotten their life back to normal, or as normal as it could be.

10 months ago

Darien and Andrew walked together along with a blonde meatball-headed girl. Darien held the girls hand; she was the love of his life. She was the only one for him as far as he was concerned. No one could ever take the place of her, but there was no need to even think about that, because he was planning him and Serena to be together forever.

The trio walked into the bank, where they planned to cash Andrew's check from the arcade. Then Andrew was going to treat his friends, especially Serena to an ice cream.

Serena screamed as she spotted the armed assailant holding his gun on the bank teller. The three had been so enamored in what they were talking about they didn't even notice the men and women laying on the floor in panic.

Hearing the noise, the bank robber turned his head. Serena gasped as recognition hit her. "No," She whispered.

Those were the last words she spoke, as the assailant turned his gun on her and shot, hitting her in the chest. He grabbed the money and ran for the door.

Darien and Andrew, who had grabbed Serena as she fell, looked on in shock, not quite sure what to do. Andrew, his brain kicking into gear, pulled off his jacket and pressed it against Serena's wound. Darien sat there, his face pale as he held Serena, listening to her breathing as it grew shorter. In the background he heard a man shouting to call 911. Even as the paramedics pulled Serena out of Darien's arms, he just sat there, feeling his own life leaking out of him.

Andrew drove to the hospital; he kept throwing glances at Darien hoping to see some form of life still left in him. "She's gonna be alright Darien, she has to be," he said as he tried to reassure Darien and himself.

They entered the door to the emergency room and Andrew led Darien to the counter. "Serena Tsukino, she was brought in here with a gun wound from the bank robbery?" He asked the attending nurse, hoping that she would tell him that it was all just a dream and Serena would be at home sleeping or reading comics to ignore her homework.

"They're just taking her to surgery; you can wait in the waiting room over there." She answered, pointing to the door to the left. She answered the phone, throwing a concerned look at Darien.

For hours Andrew sat with Darien, as they waited for news. Finally at 10:30 pm, a doctor in scrubs walked up to them. "I'm assuming you're here for Ms. Tsukino?"

"Yes," Andrew answered.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but… your friend didn't make it. We did everything we could." The doctor finished.

Andrew watched in horror as Darien leaped to his feet and punched the doctor in the face. "YOU DIDN'T TRY HARD ENOUGH! YOU HAVE TO BE LYING!" Darien yelled.

Andrew grabbed Darien before he could hit the doctor again. He didn't have to try to restrain Darien. Andrew caught him just as he collapsed on the ground in whimpers and sobs.

The doctor, who Darien had hit, slowly got off the floor and turned, walking away from the distraught figures, leaving them in peace.


	2. Serena?

Thank you all for reviewing! Some of you ask questions and I promise to answer them this time, k? So please keep reading and reviewing!

Chapter 2

It had been 10 months since Darien had heard those words that had broken his heart in two. The day Serena was buried; he felt one part of his heart was buried with her. He wasn't sure that he could ever love again, at least not the way that he had loved, and still loved Serena.

Darien walked into the arcade where he met with his friend Andrew and his newest friends Raye, Chad, Lita, Kevin, Ami, Greg, and Mina. "Hey, what's going on?" he asked, taking his place at the counter.

"Not much, Andrew's going to get his coat and then we'll go to the movie. I'm so excited to see Pirates of the Caribbean 2! (Yes, I did go see it, it was awesome, and I love it!)" Squealed Mina, Andrew's new girlfriend. They had been going out for about 7 months.

"Okay, are you guys ready?" Andrew asked as he walked out of the back room.

3 hours later

"Now that was a good movie," Raye said, as they walked into Darien and Andrew's apartment.

"Totally, Keira Knightley is so hot!" Kevin grunted as Lita jabbed her elbow into his stomach. "I was only kidding!"

"Come on guys, I'll make some drinks and we can sit in the living room and talk about how dumb Kevin is to have said that in front of his girlfriend." Darien said, gaining a laugh from his friends.

"Well, you know, Dare, your free and as far as we know Kiera Knightely's free. Now all you have to do is meet her." Lita laughed, only half joking.

"Yeah, Dare, when are you going to find yourself a good girl?" Greg asked. Everyone had been concerned about Darien. They all heard about Serena, but it had been a while, and from what they knew about Serena, they knew the she wouldn't want him to be single forever.

"I know, I'm just not ready." Everybody remained silent at his admittance.

"It's okay Dare, we don't want you to rush into any…" Andrew started, as his gaze went to the couch.

Darien turned his head to look at what he was looking at. "Serena," he gasped.

He ran to the couch where a blonde meatball-headed girl laid, silent. Darien didn't touch her, afraid that she would break or disappear.

Andrew came up beside him and felt for a pulse. "She's really pale but there's a weak pulse."

Ami, a doctor, came up beside them. "Can you flip her on her back?"

Darien helped Andrew, as they slowly moved Serena from her stomach to her back. Mina turned her head, and Lita and Mina gasped at the sight they saw. There was blood on her shirt, from a gunshot wound to the stomach.

Darien stroked Serena's soft cheek, afraid that he was witnessing the scene from 10 months ago again. "Don't leave me, not again, Serena," He softly whispered. "I love you, do you hear me, I love you."

Serena's eyes slowly opened, "Darien… he's… back." She whispered.

"Darien, we have to get her to the hospital," Ami stated.

"No," Serena grabbed Darien's hand. "I can't go there, he'll… he'll be waiting for me." The last of Serena's strength left her and she fainted.

"Can't you do something here? I don't know what she's talking about, but I don't want to lose her again." Darien begged.

"Sure," Ami said, going against everything her mother, also a doctor, had taught her. "I'm going to need hot water, scissors, some gauze, tape, and my doctor's kit. Greg, will you run home for that? But hurry, I'm not sure how much time we have."


	3. Serena's story

I'm back! Sorry it took so long, I had to work a lot! So, just to let everyone know, the reasons why the chapters are so short is because I'm writing as I go, I don't have time to sit down and plan the story out and then write it! Right now I know that it's confusing, but I hope this chapter will clear it all up! Thanks for the reviews!

Serena tried to open her eyes, but they felt so heavy. Her tongue was thick and she couldn't swallow. Her body ached and she felt as if her head had been hit with a board of wood, over and over again. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go back to reality with her body hurting this way.

Serena could hear her name being called. Using all her strength, she finally opened her eyes. The beautiful eyes that her gaze met reminded her of why she wanted to live. "Darien," She whispered, "God, I missed you." She lifted her hand to stroke his soft cheek.

Tears slowly streamed down his face, as Darien cupped his hand around Serena's that was on his face. "I missed you, too." His voice broke as he laid his head on her stomach. "I thought you died. I died when the doctor told me you were dead. I was ready to give up then, what happened?"

"I'm so sorry, Darien," Serena sobbed at his pain. "I wanted you to know, but they said that you would be in danger if I told you."

"Who?" Darien asked.

"Maybe she should start at the beginning." Andrew, who had been standing back with the others to give Darien and Serena time. Ami had patched Serena up and had said that she would be fine, much to Darien and Andrew's relief.

"That's a good idea, Drew. I missed you. After I got shot, I didn't wake up for the next couple of days. From some witnesses they had gotten that I knew the man who had shot me. This guy had shot 14 people and robbed 27 banks, within the couple weeks before our bank. They didn't know his name but, every witness who could ID what he looked like was killed before they said the first words.

"They decided to put me in protective custody, to do that they had to cut off all ties with anyone I knew. That way he wouldn't know I survived.

"A couple days ago, the man came to the safe house, where I was staying. He killed the men guarding me, and shot me before I could get away." Serena started to sob. "I didn't know where else to turn. There has to be a leak in the FBI, for him to know I was alive."

Darien held her hand, "Who was the guy, Serena?"

"It was Seiya."

Andrew, slightly confused, asked, "Wait, the guy who tried to rape you when you were twelve?"

Serena just nodded.

"That would mean he has a grudge against you anyways, since you put him in jail. But when did he get out?" Andrew asked.

"According to the jail, he was killed in fight, but when they went to dig up his grave, there wasn't a body."

Sorry, sorry! I know it's short and a cliffhanger, but I have to go visit my friend, who was in a terrible car accident Saturday. I'll write more, either tonight or tomorrow, I promise!


	4. the flying bullets, and the car chase

Hi, guys! Sorry, but I believe this chapter is still going to be short! I don't really know where I'm going right now with the story! I'm trying to think, but I don't want to leave you guys hanging, so here goes. Oh and thanks for the reviews, have any of you put my story in your favorites or put me as a favorite author? Review and let me know!

Darien sat with the others outside Serena's room. Though it hurt him to be away from her for even a minute, he knew she needed rest. Besides, he needed time to digest the information and to think about what to do.

"So does anyone know what we're going to do?" Mina asked.

"I don't want to bring you guys into this, I can handle it," Darien answered.

Andrew looked at Darien, he had figured Darien would try to save Serena and that he would try to do it by himself. "Sorry, Dare, but I can't let you do that. Serena is my friend, too. I'm going to help, so you might as well just accept it."

"You both might as well get it in your heads that we're all in this. I don't care what you say, I happen to like that woman in that room, and I'm going to help, besides without us, you two wouldn't last a minute." With one look, Raye challenged anyone to disagree. "Plus, if Serena makes Darien happy, than I want to help."

"You could really use us, Darien," Ami said, being rational. "The more help the fastest this will all finish and we can get on with our lives, meaning you and Serena can live happily."

Lita chimed in saying, "Yeah, Ami and Greg can be the brains, Kevin and I can kick ass, Raye and Chad can use their premonitions, and Andrew, being the cop will come in handy. Mina can help him with that, not to mention she always has her… looks and … I'm sure that will help at some…point."

"Hey, are you saying that I can't help?" Mina asked, offended.

"No, I'm just not sure what else is left…" Lita tried to explain.

"I can't…"

"You can help me. I'm going to need someone here to help me out. I'm sure that I can find where Seiya would be. We can't trust the police, besides Andrew of course, so we're going to have to be secretive. Can you guys do that?" Serena asked standing in the doorway, wearing only a robe.

"Yeah, let's do this." Mina answered.

Out of the corner of her eye, Serena saw a movement outside the window, "EVERYONE GET DOWN!"

At the last minute, after Serena's warning, everyone dropped to the floor. The window shattered as the bullets of the automatic exploded through the air. Darien crawled over the floor, trying to get to Serena and protected her from the bullets and the debris flying through the air. It didn't even matter to him that the apartment he had lived in since he was seventeen, was being destroyed right before his eyes.

As he reached Serena, he could see the tears streaming down her face. He covered her body with his and whispered in her ear, "It's going to be okay, baby. I swear I'll protect with everything I have. I love you so much, honey. I'm not going to lose you again."

With those last words, the bullets stopped. Serena jumped to her feet, "We have to get out of here. Grab whatever you need and let's go!"

Everyone grabbed only what they needed and followed Serena out the door. It took them only minutes to reach Darien's car. "Hurry, give me the keys!" Serena screamed running to the driver's side of the car.

After everyone had crawled in and Serena had the keys, she started the car and floored it. With the tail spinning, Serena got the car on the road, ready to escape in case Seiya was following. "Who lives the closest?" She yelled to her passengers.

"We do," Mina screamed over the noise of the engine. Take a left up her and once you reach 5th street, turn right and take another right into the parking lot."

Serena turned sharply on the left turn. She looked into the rearview mirror and saw a red and black car following close. Looking into the driver's side, she saw the face of Seiya, grinning like an idiot. Driving faster, Serena took a left at the next street. She ignored the screams coming from the backseat.

"Serena, this isn't the way to Mina and the girls' house, its two streets down," Darien said confused as to why she wasn't following Mina's directions.

"I know, but Seiya's following us."

After a couple of more turns, Serena was finally able to shake Seiya, at least for a little while. She turned into the parking lot of the girls apartments. "I think we lost him, but I don't know for how long. We should just go in and get what ever we need, clothes and such, and leave. Okay?"

Sorry, I wish I could make it better, but I'm so tired right now! I'll write more tomorrow, I'll try to make it longer too. Was it any longer at all though? Please review.


	5. Serena's past

I have gotten an idea with what to do with this chapter! I would like to thank Chibi Doo for her great idea. In this chapter, I'm going to explain Serena's childhood, like Seiya trying to rape her, it's going to be sad, but it's the reason why she's so tough. Sorry that it's a bit out of place, but I'm going to try and add it into the story! By the way, if anyone has an idea as to what else I should put in here, or wants to ask questions, just review and I'll answer them or maybe use your idea in my story! Thanks!

Serena waited in the livingroom with Darien as the other grabbed whatever supplies would be needed.

"Here, Serena, you can wear this," Mina said handing Serena black pants and a white tank top. Serena had almost forgotten she was wearing only a robe and some underwear. (I had to give her some underwear, cuz who wants to wear someone elses underwear, and I would hate to not wear underwear, very uncomfortable.)

"Thanks," She answered.

"You can change in the bathroom, over there."

By the time Serena was done changing, the rest were waiting for her in the living room. "Ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah, oh and here's some shoes, Darien told us what size you were." Raye said, handing Serena calf length black stiletto boots.

"Thanks, but um…"

"They're the only ones I didn't pack, sorry. I can get the other ones out if you want."

"No, that's okay, I'll deal." (what can I say the boots just add to the kick ass look!) "Okay, so the next step is to figure out where we're going."

"Actually," Mina asked hesitantly, "we were wondering if you could tell us about how you know Seiya?"

"It's a long story, but if you want to know then I'll tell you. It the least that I could do for you guys being so willing to help." Serena started.

"When I was four, I witnessed my mother being murdered. After I ID the killer, I was sent to a foster home. The father was abusive, but my foster mother was always nice. One afternoon, when I came home I found my father talking to a fat man and his sixteen-year-old son, Seiya. I was immediately sent to my room.

"After a couple of hours, my door opened and Seiya walked inside, I was only twelve. He started out really nice, gave me some dandylions and then he started to get mean and rough. He tried to rape me, but I bite him and slapped him. It made him so mad that he forgot about raping me and focused on beating me.

"When my mother came home from grocery shopping, she heard my cries and walked in. She saw what was going on and she called the cops. They came and took Seiya for assault and battery. They also took my dad and his dad in for prostitution.

"My father was so mad that when he got home, he killed my mother. He's now serving jail time for life." Serena looked at the faces around her. They all looked shocked at the atrocities they had heard. Slowly, Serena got up and walked to the bathroom, closing the door and locking it behind her. Hoping they wouldn't hear her, she sobbed, sliding to the ground. In her pain, she covered her head and cried for the childhood she had lost.

Sorry, I hate to end it there, but I'm lost with what to write next. I'll post more tomorrow, please don't hate me! I know it was short and sad, in fact I cried myself. The more reviews I get the faster I'll post! Just kidding, I'll post tomorrow, or tonight anyways!


	6. The plan

Thanks all of you for your reviews! I'm starting a new story, so it might take me longer to update, but I'm going to try to write a new chapter each day, at least until school starts, then I'll update on my days off, maybe! I'm really going to try, the more reviews I get the faster I'll update, cuz I don't want to let down the people who really like my story!

Darien watched Serena walk to the bathroom. It was the first time that he didn't know what to do with Serena, sure he knew a couple of things about her past, but not everything. Every time that he had started to talk about her past, she had changed the subject, and Darien had let her. He didn't want to hurt her.

Deciding that talking to her might be the best, he got up and tried to open the bathroom door. When the knob didn't turn, he just stood there. Then he heard the sobs and his heart broke at her sadness.

"Please, Serena, let me in." Darien pleaded, leaning his head against the door.

He was surprised when the door opened and Serena jumped into his arms. He had expected her to shut him out, like she had done before.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Serena whispered in his ear. "It hurt too much."

Darien answered, "Its okay. You don't have to worry about it, I'm here now, and I know now. I love you so much, Sere."

Andrew, who had been watching out the window, turned to the couple, "As much as I like to see you two together, I think we should go. The car following us just pulled in here."

"We can take my car, that way he won't know it's us." Ami suggested.

"That's a good idea. Does anyone else have a car, too?" Serena, asked after she pulled herself together.

"We all do," Lita answered.

"Okay, here's what we'll do. We'll take two cars, Lita's and Ami's. We have to figure out where we'll stay and then we can take one car to the place where we're going and drop the other one off a little ways away from that place. That way if he does find us, then we can take the other car and it will mix him up." (Sorry that was a little confusing to write, see they'll have a getaway car that Seiya won't know about)

"I've got an idea where we can go," Mina started. "My mother owns a condo a couple of cities away. I have a key to it."

"How long does it take to get there?" Serena asked.

Mina answered, "About an hour to an hour and a half."

"Perfect, let's go!" Serena said, walking to the door.


	7. The scare

Okay, so with the help of alissaduke88 (I believe that how you spelled it), I have decided to change the condo to a cabin. It just seems more romantic and more secluded, just all around cooler! So, yay, let the fun begin!

Serena sat in the back seat of Lita's car. Darien sat beside her, Lita was driving, Kevin was sitting in the passenger seat, and on the other side of Serena sat Andrew. He was having just as much trouble leaving Serena as Darien was. She had always been like his sister.

After Serena had been moved from the foster house with the abusive father, she had come to live with Andrew and his family. She had been shy, and barely talked, until she met Darien. Andrew had been friends with Darien since they were 8 years old. They had been 16 when Serena came.

Darien had been walking to met Andrew when Serena threw the test paper and hit him. Andrew remembered the shock looked on Serena's face when she opened the door to see Darien standing there. Since then, it had always been the three of them.

Darien looked over at Serena, who looked pale. "Serena, are you okay?"

Darien had barely got that out when Serena passed out on him. "Lita, something's wrong! Can you get Mina's attention and pull to the side of the road."

He turned to the girl next to him, "Serena," he said. "Come on, I need you to tell me what's wrong." He laid Serena's head on his lap as Andrew pulled her feet up into his lap.

"I don't know what to do," Andrew said, in a slight panic.

That's when Darien felt the car move to the side of the road. Right away his door was opened by Ami. "What happened?" She asked.

"I don't know, she just passed out." Darien answered.

"Okay, Darien, can you move, so I can get to her?"

Darien moved out and Ami slipped in. "Andrew help me get her shirt off."

They removed Serena's shirt and Ami took off the bandage, that was soaked with blood. "Darien, I need you to go get my bag, I left it in Mina's car." Ami said, more to get Darien away from the sight than to actually get her bag. "Andrew, I need your shirt."

Andrew took off his shirt as Darien left to get Ami's bag. "What happened? I thought she was going to be okay?"

"She must have started bleeding again after the bullets started flying. She hit the ground pretty hard." Ami answered.

Darien came back with the bag, just as Ami stopped the bleeding. She was able to bandage it and she turned to Darien. "She's lost a lot of blood, if she's not awake when we get to the cabin, I may have to set up some kind of transfution. Do you know what type blood she is?"

"I think it's type O." Darien answered.

Kevin gave up his spot for Ami in the car and they started on their way again.

"Ami, do you think that she's going to be okay? Tell me the truth, what if we can't do the transfution?" Darien asked, brushing away a piece of hair from Serena's face.

"She's going to be fine, I promise, Darien." Ami answered, looking at her friend. _She had better be, I'm not sure if Darien could handle losing her again, _Ami thought.


	8. Andrew's promise

Sorry it's taken so long! This ones probably going to be short, but I'll try to make it good! I'm trying to baby-sit and burn some CDs at the same time, so that's why!

Darien carried a limp Serena in his arms. She had yet to wake up and Ami said she may not wake up until the transfusion, until then he wouldn't feel better. He laid her on the bed and the others gathered around.

"Okay, we need to figure out who has blood type O, so we can do the transfusion. Does anyone here have that blood type?" Ami asked as she grabbed the equipment from her bag. "Darien?"

"No, I have A." It was killing him inside to admit that, to not be able to help Serena.

"Mina?"

"No, type B."

"Lita?"

"No I have type B, like Mina."

"Wait, I have type O. I'll do it," Andrew said, rolling up his sleeve.

"Good, here lay next to Serena."

Andrew did as Ami said. Ami took out the IV and swabbed his vein. "Ready?"

"Yeah, go ahead." Andrew said, closing his eyes as he felt the pinch.

Next, Ami put the IV into Serena's arm. Soon the blood started to flow, going from Andrew to Serena. Andrew started to feel weak as his life blood flowed from his body. Serena was like his sister, he used to tell her he would do anything her, even save her life. He never thought that one day, he would have to hold true to his promise, but he was happy to do it. Anything to save Serena.

Serena woke up in a daze. Her arm ached and she could feel someone beside her on the bed… wait a minute… a bed?

Opening her eyes, Serena saw everyone standing there, and beside her was Andrew. "What's going on?"

"You lost a lot of blood, Serena." Ami answered. "We had to do a blood transfusion. Andrew had your blood type, so he offered to do it."

"Oh, blood…" Serena said, as she fainted.

"She does that when you mention blood." Darien said laughing as he held her hand. That meant that she had to be okay, since she was acting like herself.

So, sorry it's short, but I do have a funny little story to tell you. I'm baby-sitting a little boy, whose father has taught him to pee where ever he wants. So the little boy opens the door to the outside, pulls down his pants and just starts to pee. So I had to go get the hose and wash the sidewalk where he peed and then clean the inside where he missed the outside, it sucked! But it was funny! Thanks for reading and please review!


	9. Serena's Guardian Angel

Sorry, I'm focusing a lot on my job and sleeping and my other story that I'm writing. I'll try to write more often, like I used to, but what can I say, life's a bitch, a really busy bitch! So, I hope you guys like this chapter!

True love: Chapter 9

Serena woke up looking around. It was dark outside, but as she turned to her side, she felt something move beside her. Frightened, she jumped and fell of the bed with a yelp.

"Serena?" A deep voice from the bed questioned.

Soon, Darien's face peered over the edge. "What are you doing down there? Are you okay?"

"You scared me half to death, I didn't know you were in the bed. When I went to scoot over, I fell."

Darien got off the bed and leaned down beside her. "Sorry, there weren't enough beds in the cabin, I didn't want to wake you up to tell you. How's your wound, you didn't make it bleed again, did you? How are you feeling? Does you wound hurt, how about your head? I can…"

"Wait a minute, Darien. I'm okay, my wounds fine, my head's fine, don't worry. But thank you for asking, it's really sweet of you. I never realized just how much I missed you."

Darien looked into Serena's eyes as he leaned down to kiss her. Pressing his lips against hers, he moaned. He forgot how sweet she tasted. Pulling away, he said, "When I thought you were dead, I kept thinking about how I would never get to touch you or kiss you again. Now that I have you back, I never want to let you go. God, I missed you so much."

Darien leaned his forehead against hers. He closed his eyes, realing in the scent of the only girl he would ever love.

"Darien, I won't be mad, but I just want to know, did you ever get on with your life? I mean, did you ever meet another girl?" Serena asked pain in her voice. She never wanted to think about Darien with another girl.

"No, everyone wanted me to, but I couldn't. All I ever thought about was you, no one could ever replace you in my life. Sure, I got a few numbers, I even tried to take a girl for coffee. That was a disaster, we sat there and talked about you. I could never be with anyone else, 'cause I love you and only you. Do you believe me?"

"Yes, because I love you, too. I know you wouldn't lie to me. Darien, I'm so sorry. I didn't want them to tell you I died. I knew it would hurt you, but I didn't know what else to do. If you knew about me and where I was, Seiya would have come after you. I couldn't bare the thought of that."

Darien wiped away the tear from Serena's cheek as he pulled her close to him. "It's okay. All that matters is that you're okay, and we're together. We'll beat this guy, and then we'll be together forever and lead a happy life, okay, baby?"

"Okay," Serena answered as she cuddled closer to Darien. She never felt safer than when she was in Darien's arms. He was her safe haven and always would be.

"What did you do, while you were away?"

"Well, I pretty much stayed in the safe house. Groceries were bought and brought there. I had a t.v. and computer in my room, along with some game stations. I also had books. For school, they had a tutor that came in. My guards were alternated. There was this one, who was so cool. He treated me just like his daughter, bought me cool CDs and clothes. We would play games together…" Serena's voice drifted off.

"What?"

"He was injured, maybe even killed in the fight with Seiya. He helped me get away. He handed me his gun and told me how to shoot, then gave me his car keys. He pulled his partner's gun and covered me so that I could run. I hope he's okay, Darien, I really wish that you could meet him.

"I talked about you to him. He said that when this was over, he wanted to meet you and tell you to keep treating me right. Oh, Darien, what if he is dead?"

Serena leaned her head on Darien's shoulder and cried. Sobs wracked her body as Darien whispered in her ear, "Everything will be okay. I'm sure he's fine." He whispered that over and over in her ear until he heard her breathing even out and become gentle and deep.

Picking up his sleeping beauty, Darien placed her gently on the bed. He laid beside her, thinking to himself, '_I hope this guy's okay. Serena really seems to like him. I don't want her to have to go through hearing that he died. But I'm not so sure that he would be with Seiya. He probably made sure that the guy was dead.'_

With that thought and Serena in his arms, he slowly drifted to sleep.


	10. Seiya's plan

Okay, so tomorrow is when I leave on my trip! I'm updating this story, but for those of you who read Love Renewed, I'm updating that when I get back! Hope you like!

Serena walked out of the bathroom, dressed and ready for the day.

"Hey, Serena, ready for some breakfast?" Lita asked, standing by the stove.

Whatever Lita had made, it smelled good. Her stomach started to growl, and she remembered that she hadn't eaten since yesterday at breakfast, when Darien made her eat some toast. "I'm starved." She answered.

She sat at the table beside Darien and he grabbed her hand. "How are you feeling today?"

"Pretty good."

Lita set a plate of pancakes and a plate of French toast on the table and Serena's mouth started to water. They prayed and then everyone started to pile the food on their plates.

After they were done eating, they all sat in the living room. "So what's the plan?" Mina asked. "Not that I don't want to stay in the cabin forever with you guys, but don't we want to get rid of Seiya?"

"For now, I think that we should focus on finding him, and figuring out what he's doing." Serena answered.

Andrew who had been flipping through channels to find the news, stopped. "Check this out, Serena."

"_The man in the car bombing was proven to be Oscar Balden. The bombing happened Tuesday night, as the judge was going to his car. He planned to spend the weekend with his family, so he was leaving early. Being a judge, there are many people who are suspects, and the police have yet to narrow the list down. We'll bring more on this story to you when we can. For now, this is Susan Tornesky, signing off on Today's 10:00 News. Have a good day."_

"I know what he's doing. Oscar Balden was the judge that sentenced Seiya." Serena said. "Mina do you have a computer and internet access anywhere?"

"Yeah, in my bedroom." Mina got up and everyone followed her to the room.

Serena sat at the computer desk. Mina helped her log on to the computer and Serena went to Google. Typing in Seiya's name, Serena pressed the enter button. Right away the website came up. There she read all about the case, and everything came back to her.

She grabbed a piece of paper and started writing down the names of all the witnesses, including her, and the jury members. Serena went back to the Google page and started typing in the names of the people, one by one. Seven of the hits came back; the pages showed news cast about the deaths of the people.

"Just what I thought, he's killing them off, one by one. Anyone who had a hand in sending him to prison. Wait a minute." Serena typed in a name that was so familiar to her; it was her own personal devil. "When Seiya got out of jail, they said something about him killing a prisoner there. It was my adopted father, he testified against Seiya, so that he could get a lesser sentence. I guess that won't be happening."

Serena logged off and sat there, in shock. It was hard to believe the man that had ruined her life, was finally dead. The terror she had lived with, who had killed her mother, it was all over. She only wished she could have been the one to slice his throat.


End file.
